Cisco Ramon, the Ultimate Wingman
by Write-To-You
Summary: (self-prompted) I generated a list of 10 random words. Each word is going to be a chapter with something to do with how Cisco is the ultimate wingman for Barry as he is trying to woo Caitlin. (Snowbarry, obviously :D)
1. Meatball

_WORD: Meatball_

 **Author's Note: A special thanks to my sister who thought of 10 random words for me. Gee did she make it hard XD**

"Dude, just ask her out," Cisco groaned.

The conversation he and Barry were currently having seemed to be the only one they _ever_ had anymore. Barry would come in looking like a lost puppy, Cisco would ask what was wrong, and Barry would say that he wasn't sure what to do. Then Cisco would say, "About what?" in an _impossibly_ patient voice, and Barry would go on to explain his whole conundrum with Caitlin and his feelings and how everything was going in the opposite direction that he wanted it to.

Barry's words, not Cisco's.

"Cisco, it's not that easy!" Barry protested, which was another (lie) thing that he liked to say when talking about his feelings and Caitlin and directions. "What if she rejects me? That would ruin everything."

"Dude, it would be a little awkward for like a month and then you would move on and it would be totally cool," Cisco said, rolling his eyes. "C'mon, it's just _Caitlin_."

" _Just_ Caitlin?!" Barry exclaimed. "No, it's not " _just_ " Caitlin. It's beautiful, amazing, perfect, wonderful, sweet, caring Caitlin, who looks fantastic all the time and-"

"Okay, stop right there," Cisco cried, slamming his hands over his ears for good measure. "I don't want to hear another thing about her shiny hair and her soft skin because I swear I might puke."

Barry pulled a face, which wasn't fair, because it was _Cisco_ who was disgusted.

"Okay, fine," he allowed. "I won't say anything else. Just _please_ tell me what to do."

Cisco buried his face into his hands, massaging his head gently. "Okay, Barry. Here's what you do: when you see Caitlin next, go up to her and say, 'Hey, Caitlin. Would you maybe want to go out to eat with me sometime?' And then she says yes and you say good and then you go about your day with little sweet "hidden" smiles. Got it?"

Barry frowned a little. "That's it?"

"That's it."

"I, uh, guess.." Barry murmured.

"Have a plan though, dude, in case she asks where you two are going to eat. I don't need you floundering around and turning purple in embarrassment, okay?" Cisco advised. "Take for Italian or something. Maybe you two could go all Lady and the Tramp with the remaining meatball."

Barry laughed weakly and rubbed the back of his neck.

Caitlin took that moment to come in. Barry wince-smiled at her, looking a little panicked. He glanced at Cisco and the techie gave him an reassuring nod.

"Heeey, I gotta go get something, be right back!" Cisco quickly excused himself, sending Barry a thumbs up and wink as he left the room.

"Uh, right," Barry muttered, rubbing the back of his neck harder. "So, um, I was wondering if you would... um..."

Caitlin tilted her head, glancing behind her. "Are you talking to me or Cisco's desk, Barry?"

Barry laughed nervously. "Um, uh, you," he babbled. "So, uh... Hey, Caitlin."

"Hey, Barry."

"Uh, haha, right," Barry stuttered. What had Cisco said to say next? "Would you... um... maybe want to go out to... uh- uh- meatball-"

"Meatball?"

"Meatball! With me. I mean, no! No." Barry shook his head, desperately trying to reorient his brain. "Would you like to... to..."

"Sure," Caitlin said, looking like she was trying not to laugh.

"What?"

"Sure," Caitlin repeated, raising her eyebrows. "Dinner? Pick me up at seven on Friday?"

Barry blinked at her, eyes wide. "You... seriously? Like, actually seriously?"

" _Yes_ , Barry," Caitlin sighed, exasperated. "And we can even get meatballs."

 **Author's Note: Alright... one down... nine to go! Hopefully I did okay on this one :D**


	2. Landscaping

**Author's Note: I TOLD YOU THESE WERE GOING TO BE HARD!**

"Being a good boyfriend is all about doing things you don't necessarily want to do," Cisco coached as he shoved Barry out of the Cortex and down the hallway. "And that includes helping Caitlin fix up her lawn."

Barry let out a groan and shook Cisco's arm off. "For the last time, Cisco, she's not even my official girlfriend!" he exclaimed. "We went on, like, _1_ date."

"Two if you count that karaoke bar outing," Cisco countered. Barry sent him a surprised look and he rolled his eyes. "Dude, you think I don't know about that? I know _everything_."

Barry scrunched up his eyebrows doubtfully and continued down the hallway. When they arrived at the elevator he sighed. "So, you really think I should go offer my services to Caitlin's lawn?"

" _Noooo_..." Cisco rolled his eyes again. "I think you should offer your services to _Caitlin_. Just flash over and say something like-"

"Okay, Cisco, okay," Barry groaned.

"I didn't even tell you what to say!"

"I can figure out what to say to my own... friend that I'm dating thank you very much."

"Dude, you would save a lot of time and effort just saying "girlfriend"." Cisco pointed out with a shake of his head. "Anyway, you should probably head over if you're going to want to help her before the sun goes down."

"Cisco, it's 9:00 AM," Barry said flatly.

Cisco nodded. "Yeah, and we _all_ know how late you run," he said. "Good to get a head start."

Barry rolled his eyes but laughed a little, and soon was running out of the building at super speed. He flashed all the way to Caitlin's house. It was new- she had recently moved out of her long-lived-in-apartment and started renting a tiny little place with a small lawn. It was a double owned house; one half was her neighbors, which were slobs, according to Caitlin, and the other half was her's. Because her neighbors were slobs, Caitlin had decided to over-compensate and had gone all house-renovation on her half of the property.

She was currently standing in the center of her lawn, which was only about 9 square feet, hair up in a ponytail and smear of dirt across her cheek. Barry flashed next to her and she jumped.

"Barry!"

"Hey, Cait," Barry greeted, grinning. "Nice outfit."

Caitlin turned pink, glancing down self-consciously at her baggy, ripped jeans and bulky sweatshirt. "Oh shut up. I'm doing yard work."

"I've heard you've become quite the expert on landscaping in the past couple of days," Barry teased. "I'm here to offer my services."

Helping with someone's lawn may not have been how Barry wanted to spend his Saturday, but he was already making a mental note to thank Cisco for the idea at the sight of Caitlin's large smile.

 **Author's Note: How I came up with that I have NO IDEA, but it's there so I'll take it :D**


	3. Paper Cut

_WORD: Paper Cut_

 **Author's Note: Back again for the next installment of this story! Hopefully everyone is enjoying so far.**

"Ow, ow, _ow_!" Caitlin gasped, grabbing her finger, forehead creased in pain.

Barry glanced up from his phone, eyes dark with concern. "Caitlin! Are you okay?"

" _Ugh_ , yes, I'm fine," Caitlin mumbled, sucking on her finger and wincing. "I just gave myself a paper cut."

Barry opened his mouth to speak, but Cisco abruptly came out of nowhere and stepped in front of him.

"Um, dude, what're you-"

"Shush!" Cisco stage-whispered. "She doesn't know I'm here yet."

"Um, Cisco, I can see you," Caitlin spoke up around her finger. "You're literally right there."

" _SHUSH!_ " Cisco said again, even more vehemently. "You see nothing."

"Cisco, what are you doing?" Barry asked, trying to twist around him to see if Caitlin was alright.

"I'm giving Caitlin ample time to take care of her finger so that she can say she's okay before you go all over-protective boyfriend on her. Because let's be real, as much as we all love coddling, it's really _not_ necessary when you have a paper cut."

Barry turned a little red. "Who said I'm going to coddle her?"

"Um..." Caitlin mumbled, discretely hurrying to get a bandaid from her desk and wrapping it around her finger. "No one...?"

"You guys think I'm a coddler?" Barry asked dejectedly. Now that he was sufficiently distracted, Cisco moved aside and stopped blocking the couple from seeing each other.

"No!" the friends said hurriedly, exchanging innocent glances.

"Cisco was just making sure," Caitlin said. "So, uh, all good now!"

She held up her bandaged finger and Barry's mouth pursed. "Fine," he huffed. "Next time one of you gets emotionally or physically hurt, guess who's _not_ going to be there to give you a hug."

Cisco outright laughed but Caitlin looked guilty. "Barry..." she sighed, walking around her desk to kiss his cheek. "No one said being a coddler was a bad thing."

"Whoa whoa whoa," Cisco interrupted. "One: Dude, you seriously owe me a thank you, because she's never kissed you on the cheek before and that was _totally_ my doing. And two... We're not really making the word coddler a part of Team Flash's dictionary, right?"

"Hey, man," Barry held up his hands. "You started it."

 **Author's Note: Cough terrible ending cough.**

 **Three (very short) chapters down, seven to go!**


	4. Toothbrush

_WORD: Toothbrush_

 **Author's Note: Though it may seem like the obvious choice, this is not about Caitlin and Barry moving in together. (I was on specific orders from my sister NOT to do that XD)**

"Dude, she's coming over in an hour," Barry whispered into his phone.

There was really no reason for him to whisper; no one was around to hear him anyway.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Cisco said from the other side of the line. "It's not like Caitlin's never come over before. And yes, because I know you're going to make this argument: I know she's never come over as your official/unofficial girlfriend, but it's not like a different title makes a different person, you know? Ooh, you can quote me on that."

"No, but I need help!" Barry exclaimed. "Cisco, you have girls over all the time. What if my apartment is what you would consider a mess to Caitlin's eyes?"

"Everything's a mess to Caitlin's eyes," Cisco responded, brutally honest.

" _Not really helping my confidence here_ ," Barry grit out. "Could you just vibe yourself over? _Please_?"

" _Fine_ ," Cisco groaned. "I'll give it the once over. But if you keep me there for more then 15 minutes I'm just gonna hop into a breach and leave, mid conversation."

"Yes, fine, okay, perfect!" Barry said, rapid fire. "Just _please_ -"

Cisco ended the call and a second later was standing beside Barry, closing his breach. "Okaaaaay, let's do this HGTV style. First we have-"

"Cisco," Barry said flatly. "You don't need to take me on a tour of my house. I live here."

Cisco shrugged. "Hey, just trying to make it more interesting. Take me to your living room, Bartholomew Allen!"

Barry sent Cisco a dirty look at the use of his first name, and led the way into his living room. Cisco looked around, impressed. "You didn't clean like this when _I_ came over."

"We're bros!" Barry protested. "I don't have to."

"Hey, hey, I take it as a compliment, man," Cisco deflected. He squinted at the windowsills, checking for dust, and then under the table for empty boxes or cans. "Okay, looks pretty good."

The rest of the house, excluding the bedroom ("We're not going in there, so don't you go in there either!"), went about the same way. Barry had done a nice job cleaning and making-presentable, even going so far as to put a vase of flowers on the kitchen table.

Cisco forced Barry to let him peek inside the bathroom. "She might need to use it!" he cried. "And no one wants to be grossed out inside someone's bathroom, even if they're _not_ your significant other."

He looked around, even going so far as to peer into the shower. Then his eyes fell on Barry's-

"Dude, what's with the toothbrush collection?" Cisco asked, giving Barry (and the collection) a weird look as he stepped a little closer to the bathroom counter.

On the table there was an honestly alarming amount of toothbrushes. They were all different colors, though seemed to be relatively the same brand, like the kinds that get dished out at the dentist. Cisco turned a raised eyebrow on Barry, questioning.

"Um..." Barry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "So, it's kind of weird-"

"Uh yeah it's kinda weird," Cisco interrupted. "But what is it?"

"Well, it's like you said," Barry shrugged. "It's my toothbrush collection. See, I have a hard time throwing toothbrushes away. I always think that I'm going to end up needing them and I also always feel like they're never really _that_ worn down, so I just kind of..."

"Keep them?"

"Yeah."

Cisco took another look. Some of the toothbrushes were so bent that their bristles looked more like fans then toothbrush heads. He winced. "I'm sorry, but these have got to go. At least... put them in a drawer or something."

Barry frowned. "I shouldn't be hiding stuff from Caitlin, though!" he protested. "If she's my girlfriend, shouldn't she know every part of me? Even the weird stuff?"

"Barry," Cisco rested his hand on his BFF's shoulder, staring him in the eye. "Talking about weird fetishes, collections, and quirks are reserved for the seventh or eighth date. I know that you two are best friends, but telling her about your _strange_ attachment to used toothbrushes might very well scare her off."

Barry sighed and reluctantly picked up all of his toothbrushes and put them reverently in the trash. Cisco's eyes went wide. "Dude! I didn't say to throw them away!"

"No, no, it's alright," Barry said, staring mournfully at the tossed toothbrushes. "It was their time."

Cisco clapped his shoulder, leading the way out of the bathroom. "I'm proud of you, man," he said gravely. "That's a lot to give up for a girl."

Barry nodded, glancing around his clean, picked up apartment. "Well, Caitlin's not just any girl."

"True that."

His fifteen minutes up, Cisco promptly opened a breach and hopped through, leaving Barry to his empty apartment.

 **Author's Note: I honestly had no idea what else to do then have him have a toothbrush collection XD**

 **Guys... what did I even just** ** _write_** **there?**


	5. Cookies

_WORD: Cookies_

 **Author's Note: ANOTHER ONE! We are halfway through after this. This has actually been a pretty fun writing exercise- I haven't done something like this in awhile.**

"If it's another question about Caitlin, I don't wanna hear it," Cisco said firmly as Barry opened his mouth to speak.

They were in the Cortex, per norm, and Barry looked taken aback to hear Cisco's comment. "I- I- how did you know?!"

"Duuuuude..." Cisco groaned. "You get this weird look on your face and, besides, it's Wednesday and you never come in to STAR Labs in the morning unless there's a meta or you have a question."

"Really?" Barry questioned, surprised to find out that he was that much like clockwork.

"Regardless of your schedule, I'm not helping you," Cisco continued stubbornly. "You need to make your own decisions with your relationships, Barry. I'm not always going to be here to help you."

Barry rolled his eyes. "Okay, _Mom_."

Cisco scoffed. "Dude, I give _way_ better relationship advice then anyone's mom."

Barry used Cisco's momentarily inflated head to his advantage. "Exactly!" he said quickly. "Which is why I am coming to you to ask this oh-so-important question."

" _Fine_ ," Cisco sighed. "Shoot."

"Alright, so, um, I was wondering... do you think that making cookies is romantic?"

Cisco blinked mutely for a couple of seconds, trying to figure out if Barry was joking. Finally, he just decided he would ask. "Dude, are you joking?"

Barry slumped in disappointment. "So that's a no?"

"So you're not joking," Cisco muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ahhh man. We've got a _long_ way to go."

"Don't go all Mulan on me, please," Barry groaned. "This is serious. Caitlin told me that she is actually a hopeless romantic deep down, so I was going through these fanfiction things, which are stories written-"

" _I know what fanfictions are_ ," Cisco groaned. "Everyone does, Barry."

"Right, yeah, so anyway, they were all super romantic stories, so I looked up 'romantic fanfiction prompts' and then there was this link about tropes, which I don't really know what those are but whatever, and, like, the third was down was something like, Character A and Character B make cookies together and one of them somehow ends up with flour on their nose, which turns it into a flour fight and, er... kissing."

Cisco facepalmed. He facepalmed so hard that he actually smushed his nose. He facepalmed so hard that he could have been in an audition to play the part of the facepalm emoji.

Barry shifted uncomfortably. "Fine, you know what? I'm just going to do it anyway. And- and- when we have cookies I won't share any with you."

Cisco's jaw dropped. "The betrayal!" he huffed, hurt. "You were the one who asked for advice, man. And if you actually want it, then here is my verdict."

He was about to go into a speech about true romance and the credibility of fanfiction tropes, but Barry looked so very hopeful and it was one of the first ideas he had had about his and Caitlin's relationship that he had thought of by himself.

Cisco sighed. "Yeah, man, go ahead. It's a... yeah."

Barry beamed at him. "Thanks, dude!" he cried, all but skipping out the door.

Cisco shook his head, muttering, "And if one of you gets flour in your eyes... don't come crying to me."

 **Author's Note: Let's be real tho... we've all wanted to bake cookies with our special someone :D**


	6. Doctor

_WORD: Doctor_

 **Author's Note: So, for this drabble, my sister was like, "Oh D- Wait, no, Doctor's Appointment is two words."**

 **I was like, "Girl, just do 'doctor'."**

 **She was like, "uh... Caitlin's already a doctor."**

 **I just kinda looked at her and wrote down the idea anyway.**

"Ciscoooo..." Barry groaned. "Tell Caitlin she doesn't have to play doctor tonight."

"Caitlin, you don't have to play doctor tonight," Cisco said immediately, not looking up from his tablet.

Caitlin glared at him from across the room, halfway through an elaborate explanation of why the game Operation made no sense. "I'm not playing doctor, Barry, I _am_ a doctor. And way to back me up, Cisco."

"Hey, sorry," Cisco held up his hands. "You want me to say something to Barry and I'll say it."

Caitlin rolled her eyes and took another piece out off the game. "Just look at this. If someone had actually swallowed a hammer- if that was even possible- the open surgery wouldn't be done from this direction. You would hit-"

"Caitlin, it's a game! It's not going to be like real operation," Barry groaned, planting his forehead on his palm.

Caitlin huffed. "Then they shouldn't have called it Operation."

Cisco, a little less absorbed in his tablet and a little more absorbed in his favorite couple's adorable argument, laughed. Barry glared at him. "This was your idea."

"Guilty," Cisco admitted, holding up his hands in surrender. "I just love making Caitlin get mad; it's hilarious."

Caitlin rolled her eyes and pulled out another piece. The buzzer sounded as she bumped against the game and she glared at it angrily. "Don't you buzz at me! I'll have you know that I am a doctor with a prestigious medical degree and I have never failed a surgery!"

"Cait, calm down," Barry said, trying to decide if he'd rather groan or laugh. He sent an accusatory glance at Cisco. "I thought you were my wingman, dude! This was a terrible idea."

"Yeah, well, think of some of your own, then," Cisco shot back.

"I'll have you know that making cookies went _very_ well, thank you!" Barry cried.

Caitlin nodded her agreement and set down her tweezers. "Your turn, sweetheart."

Cisco stopped in his tracks. "Oh no," he muttered. "Oh _noooo_ no no no. You guys have _pet names_ , now?!"

"I thought you were on board with this relationship?" Barry asked, confused. "C'mon, Cisco, did you honestly expect us _not_ to have pet names for each other?"

"Maaaan... I guess I didn't really think about it," Cisco sighed and shrugged morosely. "And yeah, of course I'm "on board with this relationship". I just never thought it would come to pet names and making out in the Cortex and-"

"We have _not_ made out in the Cortex!" Caitlin gasped, turning bright red. "Or anywhere, for that matter!"

"Yeah, yeah, 'cause you guys are _so_ 18th Century, I know," Cisco said, rolling his eyes. Barry and Caitlin both gaped at him, unsure of how to even respond, and he held up his hands defensively. "Hey guys, just observing here. I basically know everything you do and don't do and wish to do and would never do from Mr. I'm-A- Gaping-Fish Allen over there, but that's irrelevant..."

"Barry!" Caitlin protested, turning nearly purple with embarrassment.

"I did not- that's not- not-" Barry spluttered. "This conversation has spun _waaaay_ out of control!"

"Hey man, I did nothing-"

"You did basically everything, Cisco," Caitlin said, rolling her eyes. She looked at Barry and raised her eyebrows. "I'm going to go get coffee, and if I come back and hear even a single word about our relationship to Cisco I will throw it in your face, understand?"

Unable to fight a laugh, Barry nodded. "Yes ma'am."

As soon as Caitlin was gone, Cisco spun to Barry and wiggled his eyebrows. "So. How's it going...?"

"Nope, not a word!" Barry cried, stopping him in his tracks. "You heard her. You just lost your juicy gossip."

"Pah," Cisco smirked. "You and Caitlin's relationship is _not_ juicy."

Barry gave him a look and casually walked out the door.

Cisco hesitated for only a second before groaning and running after him. "Dude, I was kidding! C'mon, Barry, you can't keep me in the dark..."

 **Author's Note: Sometimes, I start a story, have no idea where I'm going, and things like this happens. #MyLife #Randomness**


	7. Tiger

_WORD: Tiger_

 **Author's Note: This, in my humble honest person opinion, is a rather creative way to take this word :D**

 **I happen to have an obsession with Spider-Man, btw, and you might be a little bit confused if you don't know about MJ and Peter Parker and her adorable name for him.**

"Cisco, what are you doing?" Caitlin asked, frowning as her best friend shoved her into the Cortex. He discreetly glanced around them, going to far as to look under the desk and behind the Flash suit before Caitlin glared at him and made him sit. "Talk. Now."

Cisco took one last furtive look around before nodding. "Alright, I don't think Barry's here."

"No _duh_ , he's not here," Caitlin eye-rolled. "But why on Earth does it matter? His birthday is in five months and I don't think we need to plan for a gift _that_ soon in advance."

"No, no, this isn't about a birthday gift," Cisco dismissed. "But! It _is_ about your relationship."

"Oh my gosh, Cisco, stop right there." Caitlin held up her hands and rose to her feet. "Barry can come to you for relationship help all he wants but, in case you haven't noticed, _I don't need it_."

Cisco quickly shot upward and grabbed her arm before she could leave. "Just hear me out!" he protested. "I've been going through all sorts of iconic superhero relationships in my free time, and I think I have some valuable information about how to date a superhero!"

Caitlin raised her eyebrows and sent a quick glance at her watch. "Okay, Cisco Ramon, you've got ten minutes."

" _Yes_." Cisco fist-pumped and grabbed his tablet, quickly syncing his computer to the monitor. A neat, ordered list popped up on the screen and Caitlin raised her eyebrows higher, leaning back.

"First off," Cisco started. "I've listed some of the best superhero couples of Marvel history. We have... Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, Steve Rodgers and Peggy Carter, Vision and Scarlett Witch, Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy or, depending on what movie you're looking at, Peter Parker and MJ."

"Riiight..." Caitlin said skeptically. "So how exactly is this going to help me with my relationship with Barry?"

"Each of these couples have gone through their hard times," Cisco said sagely. "With the exception of Peggy and Steve and Vision and Wanda -er, Scarlett Witch, sorry-, there was always the difficult moment in their relationship when one didn't know the other was a superhero."

"Uh, Cisco, hate to break it to you, but I was one of the first people to even know Barry had _powers_ ," Caitlin said dryly. "I don't think that really applies to me."

Cisco's face scrunched up. "Huh," he muttered. "I didn't really think about that."

Caitlin let out a long sigh. "Is that really all you had?"

"Um..." Cisco rubbed the back of his neck, and Caitlin knew that indeed, that was all that he'd had. But then he stuck his finger in the air. "Uh, no! No! There's uh... Right! So, Peter and MJ had this totally-chill-with-you-being-a-hero thing even _before_ MJ knew Peter was Spiderman."

"Cisco, the only Spiderman I've watched is the Tom Holland one," Caitlin sighed. "And MJ and Peter aren't even a thing in that one; Liz and Peter are."

It looked like Cisco had just been punched in the face. "W-W- _What_?! No, no _way_. No, MJ and Peter are _sooooo_ ending up together-"

Before they could be thrust into an all out shipping war that Caitlin would definitely _lose_ ( **because I'm writing the story, and Michelle/Peter are AMAZING :D** ), the doctor quickly interjected herself into Cisco's rant. "Regardless, Cisco, I'm already "chill" with Barry being the Flash. I _work_ with him, remember? So how can this couple help me?"

Cisco, obviously scrambling for ideas, suddenly lit up. "Nicknames!"

"Huh?" Caitlin squinted at him. "Barry calls me Cait."

" _Yes_ , but what do you call _him_?" Cisco shot back.

Caitlin blinked, unable to come up with a good reason why this "problem" wasn't already fixed. "Um... so what do you want me to call him? Spiderman? Pete?"

"No, that would be totally weird," Cisco replied, giving her an odd look. "BUT! There _is_ something else MJ calls Peter. I remember... all the way back to the Spiderman cartoon shows... _man_ , those were good-"

"Cisco."

"Right, sorry." Cisco grinned at her and typed a quick search into google. He and Caitlin sat in silence as MJ and the Toby Miguire Spiderman stood making out before sirens interrupted them.

In the clip, MJ pulled back and smiled at Peter. "Go get 'em, Tiger."

Cisco deleted the tab and leaned back, smiling triumphantly at Caitlin. "And there you go. You need something like _that_."

Caitlin raised her eyebrow, sitting back. "What happened to not liking the pet-names?"

"Eh," Cisco shrugged. "I've gotten used to them by now. Besides, Tiger is basically just a reference, so..."

Caitlin shook her head. "Well, Cisco Ramon, you have outdone yourself."

"Really?"

She stood up. "No, not really. But maybe when Barry runs off to save the day, I'll compare him to a cheetah or something."

Cisco laughed outright. "Hey, man, that's all I ask."

 **Author's Note: AHHH MICHELLE JONES AND PETER FOREVER!**

 **I gotta write a fanfiction :)**


	8. Prius

_WORD: Prius_

 **Author's Note: Oh, I've got a special idea for this one :)**

 **If you pay attention and have an uncanny memory (AKA I don't expect you to remember** ** _at all_** **), in all of my stories Caitlin drives a blue Prius. So this word was actually pretty easy to do :)**

"Cisco." Barry skidded into the Cortex, his face pale and his eyes wide. "Cisco, please _please_ tell me Caitlin didn't just get a blue Prius."

"Hey, man, don't hate on the Priuses!" Cisco protested. "They're saving the Earth."

Surprisingly, Barry didn't smile. "Cisco, I'm serious," he said gravely, holding out his phone to Cisco.

The tech-wiz's eyes went wide when he saw the screen. "Oh man..." he mumbled. "That's-"

"Caitlin's car," Barry responded, voice tight. "I know."

He sat down heavily in a chair and buried his head in his hands. "How did this happen?" he asked, voice muffled. "I should have been there. I should have been able to help."

Cisco shook his head slowly. "I can't believe this," he said. "Was she... in the car?"

"Dude, you think I would just leave her in the car?" Barry demanded, staring at him in disbelief. "In a wrecked car on the side of the road? Come on, man!"

"No, no, of course not!" Cisco said quickly, holding up his hands. "I was just wondering if she was in the car when it crashed, or... I don't know. Was she kidnapped? Like, what happened?"

" _I don't know_ ," Barry groaned, planting his head back in his hands. "Captain Singh sent me the file and told me to investigate it and I- I recognized the car. I needed to come back here to check with you, though, 'cause you know how bad I am with cars and if it wasn't hers- but it _is_ -"

"Whoa, dude, calm down," Cisco said, patting Barry's shoulder. "We're gonna figure this out, oka-"

"Figure what out?"

Barry looked up, eyes wide. " _Caitlin_ ," he gasped, jolting out of his chair and wrapping her up in a hug. "Oh my gosh, are you okay? What happened? I saw your car-"

Caitlin frowned, confused. "Um... my car? It's in the STAR Labs parking lot... what exactly do you think happened?"

Suddenly her gaze turned past Barry and towards Cisco. He held up his hands. "Uh, I don't know what you're looking at me for-"

" _Cisco_..." Caitlin said dangerously. "You made Barry believe that crash on Route 3 was my car, didn't you?"

"Well, I- um... I didn't- um-" Cisco stuttered, stumbling back a couple steps as Caitlin began to stalk towards him. "Look, okay, okay! I did it. I said it was your car. I just... I wanted to see what his reaction would be, you know? Like, to judge how devoted he is to you. It was my version of doing a shovel talk, just without him knowing he was getting shovel talked. I wasn't sure if he would go all vengeful rage or burst into tears or become a wreck or-"

Caitlin paused. "...What exactly _did_ he do?"

Barry gaped at her. "You're encouraging him?! And this?!"

"No," Caitlin said immediately. "Of course not. I was just... curious, that's all."

"At least wait until I'm out of the room!"

Caitlin huffed a little and turned back to Cisco. She frowned. Cisco was gone. "How the _heck_ did he manage to get out of this room without either of us seeing him?"

Barry frowned curiously and look around as well. Then the couple exchanged glances and ran out of the Cortex. "Cisco!" Barry yelled. "We're not done with you yet!"

As soon as they were gone, Cisco crawled out from under a desk and brushed off his knees. "Hopefully," he muttered to himself. "By the time they realize I'm in the Cortex they'll have forgotten this ever happened. Stupid idea, Cisco. Stupid idea."

Still, he was smirking even after Barry and Caitlin both found him and had _not_ forgotten what had happened.

 **Author's Note: Ummm that was terrible and bad and awful? Tell me if it wasn't because I think that it was?**


	9. Horse

_WORD: Horse_

 **Author's Note: Hopefully this chapter turns out better then the previous one :|**

"I haven't ridden a horse in _years_ ," Caitlin gushed to Barry and Cisco. Her eyes were huge, her cheeks were pink, and her hair was bouncing across her back as she all-but-skipped across the grass towards the horse pen.

They were at Central City's annual Festival Day, the one that wasn't Flash-themed. There was fried dough, live music, and, of course, pony rides in a pen that was hastily set up every year.

Barry, after consulting his personal Relationship Counselor (AKA Cisco), had decided to take Caitlin to the Festival Day. Then Cisco had decided to tag along, and it had become less of a date and more of an outing.

Ah well. Barry resigned himself to minimal hand holding (no one liked being teased on their day out) and simply the contentment of watching an adorably happy Caitlin riding a pony. That was good enough for him.

Cisco hummed lightly to himself as he followed the couple across the grass and toward the pen. He knew quite well that they had been hoping for some alone couple time today, but did he care? Not in the slightest. Central City Festival Day was one of his favorite places to go... as of like a week ago when he found out about it.

Once they reached the pen, the three of them got into line. "There are an awful lot of little kids here," Caitlin said, glancing around awkwardly and trying to ignore the odd looks that some of the parents and nannies were giving them. "Are you sure that adults can ride the ponies, too?"

Barry patted her shoulder. "I'm sure they can, hon. The horses can't be _that_ small, right?"

The horses were, in fact, "that small". Even Cisco was surprised at their smallness. "I am almost positive that they've gotten smaller since I last saw them," he muttered amazedly. "What're they feeding these things? Shrink-Juice?"

" _Really_ original, Cisco," Caitlin grumbled. She was in a very sour mood, having been rudely turned down by the underpaid, teenaged ticket attendant who told her that the rides were "only for 10 and under."

Barry looked disappointed, too. "I'm sorry, Cait," he sighed. "I was the one that got you all excited for this."

Caitlin shrugged. "Let's just get some fried dough and forget about it, okay?" she mumbled, walking off across the grass and not checking to see if her boys were behind her.

Cisco grabbed Barry's arm before he could set off after his girlfriend. "Wait, dude," he said, giving him a Significant Look. "You've gotta figure out an alternative so that Caitlin's day isn't ruined."

Barry looked miserable. "I know, man," he sighed. "I feel so bad. She was really excited about this. It's all she talked about at dinner last night. Apparently her dad use to take her riding and it's this really nice memory she has of him, and she wanted to experience it with me because then it would make her feel like her dad was apart of our relationship and all of these different things..."

"Wow, this goes a whole lot deeper than I thought it did," Cisco winced. "Now you've _got_ to make it up to her. I know!" He stuck his finger in the air, dramatically whipped out his phone, and pressed the center button. "Hey, Siri, where are horse-riding places near me?"

" _I'm sorry_ ," Siri responded in her prim, robotic voice. " _I didn't quite catch that._ "

"Where are horse-riding places near me?" Cisco repeated patiently, finger still in the air so Barry didn't go galavanting off to somewhere stupid, like google.

" _Searching the web for 'Course-riding places near Leigh'_ ," Siri replied.

"Dude, I can just look it up," Barry started, trying not to laugh.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait," Cisco commanded, holding his phone up to his mouth and yelling: " _Siri! WHERE ARE HORSE RIDING PLACES NEAR ME?!_ "

"Hey, man, the pony rides are over there," a Festival Worker in a blue shirt called over. "Like, turn your head slightly to the left and you'll see them."

"Thanks," Cisco mumbled, waving him down.

Barry was fully laughing now, and he peered over Cisco's shoulder to see what Siri had finally brought up. "Weeeelllll..." Cisco muttered, opening up the search in google and allowing it to access his location. "Looks like there's a horse-back riding place, like, twenty miles from here. Wonder how much you have to pay?"

" _Perfect_ ," Barry breathed, relieved. "Alright, thanks Cisco. I'm going to take her there immediately after fried dough."

Cisco's lips pursed as Barry jogged off through the crowd towards his girlfriend. "Apparently _I_ am not invited," he huffed to himself, following at a slower pace. "Even though I did all the work. Typical."

Well. At least there was still fried dough.

 **Author's Note: AHAHAHAH SIRI I COULDN'T EVEN I WAS DYING WRITING THAT XD XD XD**


	10. iPhone

**Author's Note: Ooooofffff... I could NOT come up with a plot for this chapter like at all. Sooooo... here we go anyway.**

 **OH AND GUYS IT'S MY TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF ! :) :) :)**

"Christmas is just stressing me out, man," Barry groaned, one hand propping up his cheek as he shook his head.

Cisco raised his eyebrow. "I don't think that's what Christmas is supposed to do. Joe's holding the party, anyway, and you _know_ Iris is gonna do most of the cooking, so what do you have to worry about?"

" _Caitlin_ ," Barry sighed.

"Right," Cisco agreed. "Caitlin. Of course. Because that makes loads and buckets of sense."

"It's our first Christmas together, Cisco!" Barry protested, trying to make his point seem less stupid in his friend's eyes.

"No it's not, Barry!" Cisco replied in the same tone, before adding, "You've literally known her for, like, five years."

" _Together_ together, I mean." Barry amended. "Like, dating, together. I want it to be special. Something she'll remember. She doesn't really like Christmas, you know? Her dad died around that time-"

Cisco gave him a look. "Barry, I was Caitlin's best friend _years_ before you even knew her name. Just remember that, okay?"

"Right, right, sorry," Barry held up his hands in defense. "I forgot you took the trophy for 'Longest Best Friend of All Time in All the Galaxy'."

"Yes, I do, thank you very much," Cisco said, nodding, satisfied. "Now, continue."

" _Anyway_ , I really want this Christmas to be extra-super-special. And I need to come up with an extra-super-special gift." Barry sighed, sitting back in his chair and shaking his head. "But I just can't come up with anything."

Cisco raised his eyebrows. "Nothing at all? Gee, you _are_ hopeless."

"Well, okay, I've had one idea." Barry scrunched his mouth to the side and looked at Cisco imploringly. "I want to run it by you."

Cisco leaned back. "Shoot."

"How about... a new iPhone?" Barry asked. "One with, like, a find-flash app or something. You could even design it and it would be your Christmas gift to her!"

"Dude, I don't need a Christmas gift," Cisco huffed, looking affronted. "I made my Christmas gift for Caitlin all the way back in September. It's a set of automatically cleaning test tubes and liquid measures. She _hates_ when they get dirty, and I invented this thing that you place them in that immediately gives them a clean and dry without breaking the glass, scratching anything, or taking longer than one minute."

Barry's eyebrows were slowly crawling up his forehead. "Wow, how'd you manage that?"

Cisco grinned. "A techie's gotta keep some of his secrets. Maybe someday I will let you in on my methods, but now isn't the day."

"Oh, okay," Barry sighed. "So... do you like the idea of an iPhone? Her phone is pretty outdated..."

"Man, I don't know." Cisco shook his head. "It seems a little... impersonal, don't you think? Can't you come up with something that means something to the two of you? Like..." he started to smirk. "Meatballs?"

"Dude, _no_ ," Barry groaned, face-palming. "I don't even want to remember that, much less bring it up in a gift. And what would I do? A meatball ornament? A decorative meatball?! A _meatball stuffed animal_?!"

Cisco was all out howling now, laughing so hard he could barely breath. "A- a meatball stuffed animal!" he repeated, gasping. "Oh, _man_ , that's so good. Do that Barry. Legit do that."

" _No_ ," Barry said firmly, though he was laughing, too. "C'mon, Cisco, focus. What means a lot to the two of us?"

"So you've rejected your iPhone idea?" Cisco said.

"Yeah, yeah, I've rejected my iPhone idea, it was stupid," Barry huffed. "I see that now. And now I'm _really_ in trouble because I have _no idea what to get her_!"

Cisco frowned thoughtfully. "Let us see what I can come up with."

It came time for the annual Christmas Eve gift exchange. Cisco, Iris, Barry, Caitlin, Harry, Jesse, Wally and Joe all crowded in the Wests' living room with their packages and passed them out. Caitlin and Barry were crowded together in one chair, and they smiled a little shyly at each other as they exchanged gifts.

The other six people in the room were all occupied after Barry opened his gift. Caitlin reached for hers. "I must say... Cisco has refused to tell me what this is."

"How do you know he didn't know what it was?" Barry asked.

She laughed, "Because he was the one who told me it was awesome."

"Oh, well, that would do it, then," Barry muttered awkwardly. "He... uh... what else did he tell you?"

"That you were going to get me a phone," Caitlin said. "But enough talking, I want to open my present."

Knee jiggling nervously, Barry watched as she opened up her gift.

"Oh my gosh, Barry, this is too much," Caitlin breathed. She was staring in shock at a new, high tech I-Pad. "I really can't accept this."

"Yes, you can," Barry said seriously. "Because I broke your last one by short-circuiting when I ran too fast and the machine couldn't handle it."

"But Cisco fixed it, and it works just fine now. I mean, okay, it skips or stalls every once and awhile, sure. But it works."

"But what if it skips or stalls or stops entirely while you're monitoring my vitals or- or doing something brilliant and you loose all your information? That would just be terrible." Barry babbled. "And besides, Cisco helped me plug in all my information. It also has a phone-connected alert that will let you know if I'm in my suit and my vitals are not natural. And it's got a bunch of science-y stuff and things to help you at STAR Labs."

"Oh my goodness, thank you so much, Barry." Caitlin looked a little teary.

"Turn it on," Barry said, grinning.

Giving him a slightly suspicious look, Caitlin pressed on the smooth, new center button and the screen flickered to life. There was a heart as the lock screen photo, but as Caitlin looked closer she began to laugh.

The heart was made of meatballs.

"It's perfect," Caitlin giggled. She smiled gently at Barry and then, much to his delight, kissed him.

Halfway across the living room, Cisco choked on his eggnog. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he spluttered, coughing.

Barry and Caitlin broke apart and glanced over at him, surprised. "Dude," Barry complained. "What's wrong? This was the plan, remember? The goal!"

" _Man_ , I know!" Cisco protested, sighing. "It's just weird to see my two best friends lip locking in the middle of the Wests' living room."

Caitlin sent him a look. "Well, Mister, you're just gonna have to either look the either way or deal."

Cisco sighed and took a large gulp of his heavily alcohol-ed eggnog, and dealt.

He was, after all, the Ultimate Wingman.

 **Author's Note: Okay okay OKAY! I wanna know everyone's favorite chapters :) Mine was Chapter Four, Toothbrush XD**


End file.
